Ti amo
by Pink-Strawberry4
Summary: So this is my first story : Delenaaaa! :  Just read it : I'M realy nervous what you might think, becaus I'm from Germany and not exactly perfect in english ;D


Hi :)

* * *

This One-Shot was inspired by Rihannas Song 'Te amo' :)

I loooooooe it! 3

* * *

Link:

.com/watch?v=YdXJCtg-aPY

* * *

Although the song is called 'Te amo', the storys title is 'Ti amo' :)

'Ti amo' is italian, and i thought Damon would rather speak Italian, that 'Te amo' which is spanish ;D

* * *

It all takes place, somewhere after episode 'Isobell' :)

* * *

Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Ti amo**

* * *

After she was finished in the bathroom, Elena went to her bedroom.

She switched on the light, only to find Damon lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head.

* * *

She wasn't shocked or scared, not even surprised to find him here.

So she simply went straight ahead to her dresser, to put out clothes for the next day, not bothering to look at Damon or ask, what he was doing here.

If he wanted to talk, he would sooner or later start by himself. She didn't want to be pushy, and she also knew that just beeing there for him, meant something to him.

* * *

Elena took the clothes she had chosen and lay them on the chair next to her bed, where Damon was still lying.

"It doesn't surprise you to see me?", he suddenly asked her, breaking the silence.

It didn't sound confused, not even like a question. Rather it sounded like a statement. Like he already knew the answer.

* * *

"Well", Elena started, unzipping her purple Hoodie, "Firstly, I'm already used to you just appearing in my room..." She pulled the Hoodie off and lay it on top of the other clothes that were already lying on the chair.

Then she started talking again: "And secondly, I somehow expected you to drop by here eventually... Actually I hoped that you would"

"Really? Why would you do that?" Damon looked away from the ceiling and directly into Elenas eyes.

"Well, after what Isobell had said...", she trailed off.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"You know exactltly what I'm talking about, Damon!"

* * *

He arose from his lying position and set down on the edge of the bed.

"Sit down..." He pattet on the place right beside him. Elena didn't hesitate long and set down.

* * *

They were just a few inches apart, and their bodies nearly touched, but they didn't look at eachother.

Noone said a word. Only a comfortable silence filled the air.

They both enjoyed it, not wanting to let this feeling go, although they experienced it in two different perspectives.

* * *

Elena one the one hand, wanted Damon to finally begin was curious about what he had to say. Whether he would tell her, that what Isobell had said was true, or not. But at the same time she wished he wouldn't, because it was such a great feeling and she didn't want anyone to ever stop it.

* * *

Damon on the other hand, really wanted to talk. It was the reason he came trough Elenas window in the first place. But he just couldn't, force his mouth to open and let the words come out. He enjoyed this moment way too much, to just let it go so fast.

* * *

When Damon finally decided, that it was time for him to talk he turned to Elena, and looked her straight in the eyes.

And then suddenly the air around them felt thick and heavy.

And with every passing moment, they could feel it getting more intense.

The good feeling was gone, and replaced with thousands of unspoken words.

* * *

Damon took a deep breath.

"Elena, I... I..."

"You? You what, Damon?"

"I..." He sighed. "Ti amo, angelo mio*"

Then he just disappeared.

* * *

Damon had left a very confused Elena, who found herself a few minutes later writing in her diary about todays events.

After finishing and rereading her entry she coudn't resist the urge to add something.

So she scribbled a few words on the right corner of the page:

'Ti amo' Don't it mean 'I love you'?

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

* * *

*'Ti amo, angelo mio' = 'I love you, my angel'

* * *

I hope you lieked it! :)

just click the button below to tell me what you think, pls :)

* * *

I'm from Germany and I would really like to know, what you think and if there are any mistakes :D


End file.
